In some gas turbines, steam injection may be utilized to suppress temperature, thereby enabling additional fuel to be injected into the gas turbine, resulting in additional power output. However, the addition of steam into the gas turbine may affect the emissions of the gas turbine. For example, when steam is injected into a gas turbine using a Dry-Low-NOx (DLN) combustion system, combustion stability and/or emissions compliance problems may arise. That is, the injection of steam may impact the combustion process significantly, which may result in generally poor performance and emissions.